


Stars and Sparks

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk what else to say other than its really soft lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: “I think it’s because your mom is a thief,” Youngjo answered. Hwanwoong shifted his head on Youngjo’s lap, eyes diverting away from sky to lock with the older’s, puzzled eyebrows silently urging Youngjo to explain what he meant.“I can’t see anything because I think your mom stole all the stars and put them into your eyes.”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Stars and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any weird tone/style changes towards the end, I finished this fic just now after 2 months of it collecting dust in my docs so I’ve kinda lost touch with it :”)
> 
> Inspired by a convo Blue ([@dongjusmoon](https://twitter.com/dongjusmoon?s=21)) and I had, go follow her she’s a lovely person uwu
> 
> Enjoy~

The bench swung at a pleasant, lulling tempo with the rock of Hwanwoong’s legs and the accompaniment of the gentle night breeze. Fairy lights were strewn about, illuminating the garden. One of the bulbs was broken, flickering on and off periodically. Fireflies danced around, communicating with the glow of their blinking tails.

Eyelids began to feel heavy and Hwanwoong’s legs ceased their movement as he pulled them up to his chest. He sighed, hugging his knees as he let the lull of the swing carry him into dreamland. 

“Why are you out here?” 

Hwanwoong’s eyes fluttered open slowly, his journey to dreamland interrupted by a blanket being draped over his body. A tall male sat next to him and Hwanwoong naturally gravitated to his warmth, curling into his side. Youngjo wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Taking pictures, but then I couldn’t get enough of this place,” Hwanwoong answered the other earnestly, a dreamy slur in his voice as he yawned.

“Seoho’s mother has a pretty garden,” Youngjo commented, taking in the full view of the backyard garden at night. A firefly would hover toward them from time to time before scurrying back to their friends and family roaming the air.

“There weren’t any fairy lights last time I came here. Seoho’s noona must’ve put them in,” Hwanwoong mentioned.

The city was becoming suffocating and dull for all six of them, especially during the summer with nothing to do now that school was over. Being surrounded by concrete buildings and people bustling about in small corridors and crowded streets was not only getting unbearably hot but simply boring. Which was why they—Hwanwoong, Youngjo, Seoho, Geonhak, Dongju, and Keonhee—were having a getaway-cation, just the six of them hopping from place to place around Korea with what money they had scraped together. They’ll be driving to the beach tomorrow, but Seoho’s family country house was where they’d be staying for the rest of summer until the fall semester rolled in.

This wasn’t Hwanwoong’s first time staying in Seoho’s family country house. He knew the latter since high school, so when he and Keonhee were just starting university, Seoho brought the two of them to this country house. Two years later and they meet Youngjo, Geonhak, and Dongju, become friends, and the rest lead to now.

Hwanwoong moved around in his seat, lying down with his legs curled to the side, head resting on Youngjo’s lap, one hand cushioned beneath him.

Youngjo could feel his heart jump in his chest, beat faster, climb up his throat, pound against his ears. He wondered if Hwanwoong could hear it, wondered if the nervous shakiness was obvious as he reached out to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. Hwanwoong didn’t seem to mind the gesture or notice the small tremble in Youngjo’s hand, humming appreciatively, a smile spreading across his lips.

Hwanwoong turned his body to face the sky above them, paying no mind to the older male staring down at him, observing his features, counting his eyelashes. Youngjo wondered what Hwanwoong was thinking.

“Can you see the stars?” Hwanwoong asked, dragging Youngjo back to reality. He pointed up at the stars shining bright despite the fairy lights that threatened to consume them with their pollution. Youngjo looked up before shaking his head.

“No, I don’t see any,” he said quietly, fingers now massaging into Hwanwoong’s scalp. He looked back down at the boy.

“How come? Look closer! You’ll see them,” the younger encouraged, eyes twinkling with a cheerful smile, excitement clear though subdued by the drowsiness weighing at his eyelids. Youngjo‘s hand travelled down Hwanwoong’s face, cupping his cheek.

“I think it’s because your mom is a thief,” Youngjo answered. Hwanwoong shifted his head on Youngjo’s lap, eyes diverting away from sky to lock with the older’s, puzzled eyebrows silently urging Youngjo to explain what he meant.

Youngjo chuckled softly, watching Hwanwoong’s tongue mindlessly dart out to wet his dry lips. How badly Youngjo wanted to crane his neck down and press his lips onto Hwanwoong’s. The quiet glint of glee and excitement seemed to never leave Hwanwoong’s big, bright eyes as they stared into Youngjo’s. Youngjo would do anything to keep that innocent shimmer in Hwanwoong’s eyes. He stifled the urge to lean down and kiss him, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s cheekbone.

“I can’t see anything because I think your mom stole all the stars and put them into your eyes.”

It was another shameless pickup line—a specialty of Youngjo’s. Except maybe he thought it was true for a second, a flash of an emotion Youngjo couldn’t quite catch zipping across Hwanwoong’s eyes like a shooting star in the vastness of space.

The garden’s fairy lights provided only so much illumination, but it was enough for Youngjo to witness Hwanwoong’s face flush a bright red. The older laughed, enjoying Hwanwoong’s embarrassed sputter.

“Shut up, oh my god,” Hwanwoong groaned, flustered, one hand covering his face and the other smacking at Youngjo’s chest. The latter laughed heartily, sitting back on the bench and averting his gaze to give Hwanwoong a moment to recompose himself.

Youngjo looked up at the sky again. It still looked blank to him, vast and empty. Maybe Hwanwoong’s mom really did steal the stars and put them all into her beautiful son’s eyes.

Hwanwoong yelped and tumbled off Youngjo’s lap and the swinging bench, swatting at the air with a squeal. It happened so quickly and suddenly that it took a moment for Youngjo to ask Hwanwoong if he was okay.

“What’s wrong? Bugs?” Youngjo asked, concerned.

“Spider!” Hwanwoong whined, hastily swiping at his hair and blanket and clothes with a pouty grimace. A fond chuckle escaped Youngjo’s lips. He held out a hand to the boy sitting on the grass.

“I think it’s time to go inside now,” Youngjo said. Hwanwoong compliantly took hand without another word. 

Youngjo stood up from the bench, helping Hwanwoong off the ground. The boy had his blanket wrapped around his shoulder like a cloak, Youngjo’s hand planted on the small of his back, directing him back to the house.

The fireflies fluttered around, following the two, blinking their ‘good nights’ until they entered the dark house.

Hwanwoong let one hand drop to his side, the other holding onto the blanket around his shoulders. Youngjo closed the veranda doors before too many bugs could intrude. A hand prodded its way into Youngjo’s. The latter looked down, hoping his face was able to stifle the surprise he felt. His expression seemed to betray him, however, if Hwanwoong’s giggle and wide smile was anything to go by.

Warmth squeezed at Youngjo’s heart. He was glad the house was dark, hopefully Hwanwoong couldn’t see the blush dusting his cheeks—though he had a feeling of being caught, that nothing would be going unnoticed by Hwanwoong and that blush was no exception.

Hwanwoong’s fingers curled around his palm, a gentle squeeze to get his attention. Youngjo glanced at him, curious. The younger grinned warmly up at him, other hand letting go of his blanket, which slipped off his shoulders and dropped onto the floor, to trap Youngjo’s hand with both of his. The latter looked down at their hands. Even with both of Hwanwoong’s hands wrapped around his own, his hand was still much larger, Hwanwoong still unable to cover his entire hand.

“Why didn’t you kiss me?”

Youngjo’s eyes immediately darted up to Hwanwoong’s tender but serious ones. Hwanwoong wasn’t joking.

“What?” Youngjo nervously laughed.

“You were thinking about it, I could see it in your eyes,” Hwanwoong stated. He hit a bullseye on Youngjo, and the latter knew that denying it would’ve been futile.

“I-I didn’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like,” the older stammered, breathless as he felt his heart get caught in his throat.

Hwanwoong chuckled softly, tugging Youngjo’s hand, beckoning him to come closer. The latter hesitantly took a step closer to Hwanwoong, involuntarily holding his breath when a hand cupped his cheek.

“What if I would’ve liked it?” Hwanwoong inquired with a smirk, voice just above a whisper, as if he were sharing a secret only Youngjo could hear. He draped his arms over Youngjo’s shoulders, Youngjo placing his hands on Hwanwoong’s hips out of instinct.

“What if you wouldn’t?”

It was clear what Hwanwoong wanted, what he was doing, but Youngjo blamed the lack of oxygen for blinding him of the younger’s desire, making him so unsure about himself.

“Well,” Hwanwoong breathed when Youngjo couldn’t. Their eyes met, locked. Bright eyes holding galaxies and galaxies of stars gazing into dark chocolate pearls, intense though soft and startled. It finally snapped Youngjo back into reality, pulled him back down to earth. He inhaled his first shaky breath.

”You should try and find out,” Hwanwoong suggested, voice airy and so quiet Youngjo was surprised he could hear him so clearly, obey him so easily without another second to consider.

Slowly, Youngjo brought his hand up to Hwanwoong’s face, caressing his cheek, trailing down to cup his chin, his grip light, allowing Hwanwoong to move away at any time. But Hwanwoong didn’t move away. He tilted his head up, almost eagerly. Youngjo caught the way the boy’s eyes glanced at his lips, how his breath was hitched, expectant. And finally, Youngjo leaned in, Hwanwoong’s eyes fluttering closed to meet the older halfway, their lips connecting.

It was only a brief first contact, experimental, wary, but it felt as if a fire had ignited itself inside Youngjo, spreading warmth across his chest and burning his lips. They pulled away, though it was clear in the way stars were shooting across Hwanwoong’s eyes and in the way sparks were flying in Youngjo’s that they both wanted more.

Their lips connected again, moving against each other. Hwanwoong tightened his arms around Youngjo’s neck, pulling him closer, lips parting to welcome the intrusion of Youngjo’s tongue. He smiled around him and he could feel Youngjo smile against him.

The lights turned on, followed by a surprised yelp.

“Oh my god, you scared me,” Keonhee sighed, holding his heart as if it were in pain.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong quickly pulled away to glare at the tall male interrupting them. Keonhee then realized what he had walked into, eyes widening, wide mouth going agape.

“Oh. Oh my god. I’m so sorry,” Keonhee apologized. He turned the lights off. ”Carry on with what you two were doing, just act like this never happened.”

And Keonhee was gone, scurried off upstairs, the door to his and Dongju’s room hastily shut.

Hwanwoong groaned, rolling his eyes, forehead bumping against Youngjo’s chest. The latter laughed, patting the boy’s head in hopes to give him solace.

“Think he’s telling Dongju?” Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong scoffed.

“Are you kidding? Do you even know Keonhee? Of course he’s telling Dongju— _especially_ him,” the younger answered with a fond shake of the head.

Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong’s cheek, pulling him away to get a better look of his face. The younger peered up at him with beady eyes and pouty lips. Youngjo chuckled.

“Well, he did say to carry on with what we were doing, and now that he’s gone..” Youngjo smirked, brushing strands of Hwanwoong’s hair behind his ear. His eyes were sparkling with whatever light peeking through the windows, like stars twinkling brightly, excitedly. The corners of Hwanwoong’s lips curled upward. He tilted his head up and Youngjo obliged him, pressing their lips together.

“I really like you, Kim Youngjo,” Hwanwoong whispered when they pulled away, breath soft against Youngjo’s lips. The latter blinked his widening eyes. Hwanwoong laughed, cupping Youngjo’s cheeks into his hands. He pecked his lips.

“Your face is so warm,” the younger remarked with an airy giggle. “I’m guessing you like me too?”

Youngjo inwardly scoffed. ’Like’? ‘Like’ was a word that couldn’t even _fathom_ how Youngjo felt about Hwanwoong.

“I love you,” Youngjo firmly acclaimed, taking Hwanwoong’s hands from his face and holding them in his own. “I love you so much.”

Stars were shooting again in Hwanwoong’s bright eyes, the twinkling adoration in each orb so beautiful and otherworldly. Like an astronaut aimlessly floating around in space, Youngjo was lost in those eyes, gravitating toward Hwanwoong’s pull. 

The lights turned on again.

“Oh my god, you guys really are a thing,” Dongju gasped, an exasperated (though equally intrigued) Keonhee standing behind him. Youngjo internally cried.

“Yes, and we sorta have a thing going on right now, so,” Hwanwoong swatted with his hand, like a brother shooing away his younger siblings. “Go away.”

“Just letting you guys know, I saw this coming,” Dongju said as Keonhee dragged him away.

“Night,” Hwanwoong called after them. He waited for the click of a bedroom door being closed upstairs before turning back to Youngjo.

“So,” he began, looking up at the older with a sheepish grin. He slipped his hands into Youngjo’s, letting their arms swing side to side. “How about we continue this upstairs?”

A warm, adoring smile bloomed on Youngjo’s lips. He lifted one of their hands, kissing Hwanwoong’s knuckles. The latter’s nose scrunched cutely, smiling just as bright. Like magnets, they gravitated toward each other, lips meeting in the middle. They barely pulled away, soft, warm breaths mingling with each other, Youngjo resting his forehead against Hwanwoong’s.

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting old isn’t it? The fluff, I mean. I think it’s getting old :/ I read this over and over, it’s been one paragraph away from finished for almost 2 months now, and I still think it’s really. bland and nothing new……
> 
> I want to take my writing more seriously, write more intricate storylines or plots for long oneshots—or at the very least write more fics that are over 1000 words LOL.
> 
> To wrap this already long endnote up, I’m just going to say that my future fics probably aren’t going to be as fluffy as this soo.. idk what do you guys think?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
